The Brother That Was Left Behind
by Elfishme
Summary: What if John and Mary had to give away a son before Dean was even born?


Dante

I looked up as an old black muscle car pulled up beside my Avalanche. When I got a good look at the driver I knew that it was time to go, it was a 67' Impala, and I knew that car well, too well actually.  
I placed my phone on the passenger seat and started the ignition, the truck roared to life. I put the truck in reverse and looked to the left, and noticed that the driver was giving an appreciative but confused look, I smirked and pulled out of the lot and drove away.  
Dean and Sam

"Hey Dean, what is with that truck?" Sam asked as he watched the dark blue truck speed away into the night.  
"I dunno Sam, but the thing was sweet! I think that I've seen the driver before, but I just can't place where" Dean said as he went to the trunk and to pull out there duffels.  
"Recognize him, how?" Sam asked as he opened the door to the motel and held it open for Dean. "I dunno his face is kind of familiar, it's blurry in my mind but I know for sure that I've seen him before" Dean said as he threw the bags on the bed and faced Sam. "Ya know what I'm hungry, and later we have an angry ghost to go after so lets leave Mr. Unknown, unknown for awhile, even though its gonna bug the hell outta me, ok Sammy?" Dean said as he smirked. "Ya ok Dean" Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

Dante (Next Day)

I walked out of the convenience store and headed for my truck. I pulled out the keys when I heard a sound behind me. "So Dante, what brings you here? Planning on staying long?" A voice that I recognized came from behind. I turned around and was greeted with the sight of Bobby.  
"Well, Bobby, It's good to see you. How have you been lately?" I asked as I opened the door to the truck and put the stuff in the back seat. I turned around and he was giving me the 'look' as if he was sizing me up.  
"Well, by the looks of you, you have seen better days. Why don't you come by the house and stay for a while, it's been getting kind of barren out there all by myself." Bobby said as he folded his arms. 'O great, how the hell am I gonna get myself out of this one?' I thought as I stared at Bobby for a while. "Ok then, let's go" I said as I opened the driver door and jumped in, I rolled down the window "Do you wanna lead the way?" I asked as I looked down on him. Bobby looked up at him and gave him 'the look' ... again. "Ok old man I'm going to your house what else do you want?" I asked.  
"I know that you seen them, did it spark anything? Like wanting to tell them the truth, about why John never told them about you?" Bobby asked as he stepped closer to the Avalanche. I didn't answer, I started the ignition and ignored the question and drove away in the direction of Bobby's Garage. I knew what I wanted to do when I saw them, but it was what I was told not to do that had changed my mind. 

Dean and Sam

Dean and Sam went to the door of the old and decaying house and looked at each other. "So Sammy are you having second thoughts?" Dean asked as he pulled out the shot gun filled with salt bullets and looked over at his brother. "No Dean I am not having any second thoughts. But I am wondering why we have to go into the house in order to salt and burn a body." Sam said as he tried to open the door. Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. "Look Sammy the reason we are here is because the body is buried in the basement, duh" Dean said as he looked at the door and with one kick, sent the door flying open. Sam looked at the door and shook his head.  
"Well Dean it seems like you have it all worked out, now lets get this show on the road" Sam said as he headed into the house, stopping at the door of the basement entrance. "Ok Sammy, whatever you say" Dean said as he followed his brother into the house. Sam looked back and laughed. "Dude did you really think that I didn't know were the body was? wow you should have seen the look on your face" Sam laughed. Dean looked at him and shook his head. "Jerk" "Bitch"

* * *

please comment!!! this is my first Supernatural Fic!!! XD 


End file.
